


Spread Myself to Thin

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Foot Fetish, Minako has a dick, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, foot worship, piss drinking, sex as reward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: After both of them have separate, mind-blowing sexual experiences with Minako, Aigis and Yukari can't stay away. Minako plans to make them earn their pleasure. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Takeba Yukari/Arisato Minako/Aigis
Kudos: 12





	Spread Myself to Thin

Of all the things Yukari could have seen herself doing, competing with a robot for the affection of another girl wasn't one of them. For one, she didn't even think that she was into girls, and for two, even if she had thought that robots existed, she would never have thought that she could be upstaged by one of them. At present, she sat across from Aigis, both of them having rushed to be the first to help Minako get up after she had gotten wounded on a mission to Tartarus. Their reason for fawning over the girl—unknown to the other members of S.E.E.S.—sat before them. Between her legs, a sizeable cock stood, twitching gently in the dim evening light. Both Aigis and Yukari wanted to be the first one to taste it, but they had learned from previous occasions that greed would get them nowhere.

Minako had shown both of them what she could do with that cock on separate occasions, gave them both mind-numbing orgasms that left them eager for more. Gazes moving between Minako, her cock and each other, Aigis and Yukari watched close for either the other to make a move or for Minako to tell them that they were allowed to play with her dick. It usually came eventually, but as Minako looked down at the two of them, glancing from one to the other, she shook her head. "I dunno... I think that you'll have to earn your right to play with my cock tonight."

Both of their hearts sank; they didn't mind earning their keep on principle, but knowing that they would have to wait longer to feel that perfect cock in their hands was torture. Silently, they both stared at her, waiting to be told what they would have to do in order to get access to the rigid member they wanted so badly. After thinking on it for a moment, Minako picked one of her feet up and placed it against Aigis chest, then walked her toes up towards her chin, before pushing them against her lips. The intent was clear to all but Aigis herself.

"Wha—" When Aigis opened her mouth to speak, Minako pushed her foot inside; just the big toe at first, pressing it against Aigis' tongue. While she waited for Aigis to figure out what was expected of her, she lifted her other foot upward and dangled it in the air before Yukari, who seemed to have a better grasp of what she needed to do. She reached her hand up to cup the underside of Minako's ankle, leaned forward to push her lips against the sole itself and shifted her gaze over towards Minako's face to make sure that she was doing it right.

Giving a nod, Minako watched as Yukari kissed her way up towards the toes, pushed a kiss against each of them, and then took the biggest toe into her mouth. She worked her tongue around that big toe, cleaning it of whatever filth happened to be on it. She gave it a suck, slurped on it as she pulled back and then moved onto the next one. Each of Minako's toes received the same treatment, though it grew sloppier over time as Yukari became more and more turned on by what she was being forced to do. Moving both hands to hold the sole at its bottom, she pulled down briefly to run her tongue down to the base again, and then began to lick up and down the sole, giving it the same cleaning treatment that she had the toes.

She sucked and licked and peppered kisses along the soft skin, only stopping when she reached the top again. Her tongue slid between the toes, cleaning out the space between them, and when she was done with that she pulled back to begin kissing the sole again. Minako soon pulled her foot out of the way. "Show Aigis how to do it right," she told Yukari, before moving her other foot over to sit it between the two of them. Yukari reached over to support the foot, then leaned in to push her lips against it again, before reaching over to place her hand on the back of Aigis' head and pull her closer, too; she didn't like the idea of having to share, but she also didn't want to disobey an order she had been given by Minako.

As she and Aigis both began to lick at opposing sides of the sole, they worked their way upwards towards the toes, their tongues occasionally swishing against one another. When they reached the toes themselves, Yukari took the biggest one into her mouth and began to suckle, prompting Aigis to do the same with the smallest one. They each gave their respective toe the best cleaning that they could and then moved onto the next one, with Yukari giving Aigis instruction wherever she needed to.

"It stinks..." Aigis muttered, unable to bring herself to take the second toe into her mouth.

"We've already come this far and you wanna quit now?" Yukari asked. "Fine, I'll just have Minako's dick for myself, then." Those words were enough to prompt Aigis to throw caution to the wind and slip the toe into her mouth, her hands wrapping firm around the foot as a wave of determination washed over her. When they each made the way to the last toe, they quickly realised that they'd have to share, and so they cleaned it with only their tongues, swishing back and forth against the digit, around it and over its tip.

It wasn't long before Minako pulled her foot back, satisfied. "Mmm, good job," she mused, lifting both of her feet up and out of their way before flexing her toes. Her feet felt a lot cleaner than they had before. With that need satisfied, she rolled herself over onto her stomach and then pulled back, lifting her rump up into the air and presenting it to the other two. Her hands reached back to slip into the hem of her skirt, and after ensuring that their eyes were on her, she pulled that skirt down, exposing her ass inch-by-inch until the entire thing was on display, her panties having been pulled down with the skirt itself.

"I want you to clean my ass the same way you cleaned my feet. I expect you to share, and to treat it like the most important thing you've ever done in your life." Their desire was being held over them. Neither Aigis nor Yukari would have even thought about doing something as disgusting as licking someone else's ass unless they had to... but they wanted to experience the pleasure of having Minako fuck them again. Crawling up onto the bed with her, they each took a position behind her, hands reaching forward to spread the cheeks of her ass open. There was a rich, bitter scent, hints of sweat and musk that overpowered their senses. After looking at each other, they descended further and tried to figure out how to go about sharing such a tight space.

In the end, they opted to take turns. While Yukari leaned down to tend to the hole itself, starting a couple of inches below and working her way up, Aigis worked further out, starting at the top of the crack itself. No matter how impractical what they were doing was, it felt amazing to have two girls trying to work her over, though it quickly became clear to Minako that she was going to have to approach the concept from a different angle if she wanted to get any pleasure out of it.

To that end, she reached back and flipped Yukari over, laying her down on the bed before moving on top of her. Without giving Yukari any time to protest, she planted her ass down on top of her face, pushing her nose up against the asshole itself while her balls rested against Yukari's lips. As Minako gave a pleasured sigh, she glanced over towards Aigis and felt a grin begin to tug at her lips as she realised what depraved thing she could do next.

"I have a special job for you, Aigis, and you're the only one who can do it," she told the robot, before reaching down to wrap a hand around her own cock. Curious as to what she was about to be asked to do, Aigis crawled forward and moved on top of Yukari, her face moving close to Minako's cock. She hoped that, whatever her 'special job' turned out to be, it would involve the dick she had come to crave so much.

It did, just perhaps not in the way that Aigis would have expected.

With Minako's ass pressed down onto her face, Yukari realised pretty quickly that she was going to have to service Minako before she had an opportunity to breathe properly again. She wrinkled her nose as the distasteful smell, lifted her head up further so that the asshole itself was pressed against her lips rather than her nose, and then slipped her tongue free to give it the cleaning that Minako wanted her to give. It was hard for her to believe just how far she had fallen in the short time since Minako had first fucked her, but that spoke to the sheer pleasure that Minako was able to provide. Yukari was surprised that she had been turned into such a needy slut, but she didn't blame herself for it.

"That's it... really get your tongue in there," Minako muttered, reaching back to spread her ass wider for Yukari before pressing down harder against her face. Running her tongue around the rim, Yukari cleaned it of any filth that might have been sitting there, doused the rim itself in her own saliva and then pushed her tongue inside. The taste inside was sweeter than the rim had been... perhaps even tasty. If she was going to be forced to clean Minako's ass, the least she could do was enjoy it, she thought. Her arms moved up to wrap around Minako's body, and in an attempt to please her mistress she pulled Minako further down onto her. Plunging her tongue as deep as she could, she moaned to make the vibrations run through her tongue. She wanted to be a good girl for Minako.

Aigis felt much the same, though the task that she had been given was harder to come to terms with. Sitting before Minako, she'd reached a finger into either side of her mouth and was using them as hooks to open her mouth as wide as possible. In doing so, she was creating as big a target as she could for Minako, who had told her moments earlier that she was planning to use the robotic girl as a toilet. It didn't sound nice, but Aigis could only imagine how much worse it might have sounded to a human girl in her position. Eager to please, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and muttered: "Please use my mouth as your toilet, mistress."

At least, she tried to. None of Aigis' words ended up making much sense, but Minako understood that she was being given consent to do as she pleased.

Aiming the head of her cock towards Aigis' mouth, she shuffled close enough to make sure that she wouldn't miss, pulling herself up from Yukari in the process. The girl beneath her was quick to plant her face between Minako's ass cheeks again, her tongue returning to the girl's ass immediately. Minako let out a sigh, pressed the head of her cock just between Aigis' lips and then relaxed her bladder. A moment later, a trickle of urine began to flow into Aigis' mouth. She kept her mouth wide open and worked to swallow it the moment that her mouth began to fill, but she soon found herself having trouble doing so.

It was the taste. Even if she wasn't human, she knew just how bad the taste was. She didn't want to swallow it. Her body knew that she shouldn't have it in her mouth, nor should she be trying to swallow it, but that didn't stop her. Against all advice that her body was giving her, she closed her mouth and swallowed, letting Minako's piss run against her lips as she did. The piss that splattered against her closed lips splashed down onto Yukari's body; Minako was quick to reach down and pull Yukari's shirt open and out of the way, but there was nothing that she could do to stop a mess from being made, not that she really wanted to; she had plans for that mess.

Aigis opened her mouth again and welcomed more of the piss inside, not even noticing that she had made a mess of Yukari in the meanwhile; in fairness, Yukari didn't seem to notice, far too focused on pushing her tongue as deep into Minako's ass as she could and swishing it around in an attempt to get Minako to begin squirming. Aigis mouth began to fill a second time, and with Minako's piss-spurting cock pressed right up against her lips, she closed them once again to swallow down her second mouthful of piss, once again splashing over Yukari's chest in the process.

She soon found that it was better to let her mouth fill with the overwhelmingly bitter and salty taste rather than try to swallow it down little by little, and although she moved to that and managed to swallow down at least a couple of mouthfuls of piss, it meant that she had to close her mouth for longer; pretty soon, Yukari had been made a complete and utter mess. Minako lifted up and off her face, looking down at the dazed Yukari. Upon realising that Minako wasn't on top of her anymore, Yukari looked down at her own chest, the yellow urine coating it and frowned.

"Ewwww," she whined, after which Minako presented her with her soft cock.

"Shame you find it disgusting... because you're going to be spending the next few minutes cleaning my cock off." Sure enough, the member itself was coated with a thin sheen of urine, but any disgust that Yukari had been suffering through previously melted away when she realised that she would finally be able to taste the cock that she loved so much. It would be worth it. Oh, so worth it.

Leaning forward, Yukari wrapped her lips around the head of Minako's cock. Her hand wrapped around the base, holding the soft member in place as her tongue traced around the tip to lap up any pee sat there. As she worked her mouth around the tip, sucking at spot after spot, she glanced up to hold her gaze on Minako's face, watching for any signs of pleasure.

"And you," Minako muttered, moving her hand over to press against the back of Aigis' head. "You can clean up the mess you made." Taking one look down towards Yukari's chest, Aigis knew right away what their domme was referring to. With a gulp, she leaned down and pressed her tongue against Yukari's skin, dragging it upward, through the piss, until she reached her collar. Upon realising that simply licking wasn't going to do much, she moved further down again and began to suckle in different places, slurping up the piss she had allowed to spill over Yukari.

She didn't even have to ask whether she should swallow the piss or not. Every few slurps, she'd swallow down whatever was in her mouth, and bit by bit, she began to clean Yukari's chest. When she got to the other girl's tits, she groped them, squeezing the soft flesh between her fingers whilst grinding her palms against the nipples. Her gaze remained fixed on Yukari; she was hoping that the other girl would slip up, that she would accidentally moan onto the cock in her mouth and end up getting chastised by their domme.

Yukari managed to keep herself under control, and when Aigis had finally finished cleaning her up, Minako pulled away from her. She moved over to the opposite side of the bed and sat down, spreading her legs wide so that both of the girls could move down between them. As she gestured for them to, Aigis and Yukari slid into place, licking their lips with hunger. Minako wrapped her hand around the base of her own cock, smirking. Despite how much they obviously wanted to lean forward and have a taste, both Aigis and Yukari waited to be given permission to do so. For a moment, Minako simply watched them with that smirk plastered wide, using the grip that she had on her own cock to swipe it from side to side, teasing them. The scent of cock filled their lungs, and neither girl was sure how much more teasing they could take before they would snap.

Then, Minako snapped her fingers, moved her hand away from her cock and spread her legs a little wider, giving the girls what they wanted. Both Aigis and Yukari were on her in a flash, their hands groping at whatever they could claim before the other while their mouths latched onto either side of Minako's cock. Minako's smirk turned into an expression of pleasure, and she let out a moan as she leaned her head back, hands moving to settle on the backs of both of their heads.

Yukari's fingers slipped up against the asshole that she had been licking only moments earlier, two digits slipping inside and curling up against the inner walls. She slurped at her side of Minako's cock, running her lips up and down, over and over. On the other side, Aigis had taken Minako's balls into her hands and was gently massaging them while she similarly ran her head up and down, though she put most of her focus on her tongue, digging underneath the ridge of the head of Minako's cock each time that she neared the tip.

When it came to the head, they weren't very good at sharing. Sometimes, Yukari would take the entire head into her mouth and stop Aigis from being able to savour any of it, whereas Aigis would sometimes run her tongue all the way around the tip, pushing Aigis' head out of the way to do so. Upon seeing that, Minako furrowed her brow. "If the two of you can't learn to share, neither of you will be getting any reward," she told them, which immediately made them smarten up their act.

As Yukari leaned down to take care of the balls, Aigis moved up to the head of the cock itself. The two of them worked in tandem to give Minako different kinds of pleasure. Sometimes they gave that pleasure at different times, with Yukari giving Minako's nuts a hard suckle right before Aigis took her cock all the way into her throat, and other times they gave that pleasure at the same time, with the two of them almost kissing each other as they took Minako's cock and balls all the way into their mouths at the same time, their lips just about touching in the process.

They then swapped over, with Yukari bobbing her head madly along the length of Minako's cock whilst Aigis gave each of the balls a tongue bath. It was depraved, but to Yukari, that depravity made it all the more exciting; Aigis knew that she had no business taking another girl's balls into her mouth, nor had she had any business drinking her piss, and yet there was no denying that those acts had excited her... they set alight a fire within her robotic form that left her wanting (needing) more.

Minako eventually pulled them back from her cock, moving back onto the bed. She gestured for the two of them to move up onto the bed with her.

"Are you going to—" Yukari began, only to silence herself when Minako pointed towards their clothes.

"Take them off," she insisted. Both Aigis and Yukari followed that order without hesitation, almost tearing the clothes from their bodies before tossing them aside and laying down on the bed fully naked. "When I'm fucking one of you, I want the other one to be rimming me. How much effort I put depends entirely on whether I can feel your tongue grinding up against my prostate or not. Are we clear?" She didn't even really need to ask. Both of the girls nodded without hesitation, though, and laid down on the bed to wait and see which one of them Minako chose to fuck first.

In the end, it was Aigis. Reaching her arm underneath the robot-girl, Minako lifted her up only to turn her around. Her hands set upon that soft behind and took a firm grasp, licking her lips. Without any further delay, she reached down to line her cock up with Aigis' entrance and then pushed inside. Her hips slid forward, cock sinking deep into Aigis' pussy, and Yukari crawled around to tend to Minako's ass. She was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to be the first to be pleasured, but she kept that disappointment to herself. Her arms wrapped around Minako's legs, and she buried her face in the other girl's behind.

The moment that Yukari's tongue made contact with her ass, Minako began to move her hips. Over and over, she sunk deep into Aigis' pussy, though her rhythm left a lot to be desired. When Yukari's tongue slapped up against her prostate, the very tip just managing to give the sensitive spot a little dab, Minako began moving faster. Moving her hands from Aigis' ass to her hips, she set into a steady rhythm of hard fucking that would continue for as long as Yukari was willing to rim her so deeply.

Yukari had become so enamoured with the taste, smell and feel of Minako's ass that she didn't stop, not until Minako's hard rhythm brought Aigis to a screaming climax. As Yukari pulled back, feeling proud of herself for having given Aigis such intense pleasure by proxy, she only hoped that Aigis would be able to return the favour for her.

She laid down beside the other girl, glancing over to look at her exhausted face. It almost looked as if Aigis was unconscious, but the occasional rolling back of her eyes proved her consciousness. Minako had pulled out already, moments ago, and yet her legs were still twitching and she was still cumming.

Even still, Minako took her place between Yukari's legs, and despite the fact that Aigis was effectively out cold, Minako gave it all that she had. Perhaps it was because she was so close to orgasm herself, or perhaps she just wanted to be fair to Yukari seeing as she had put so much effort into her rimjob moments earlier—whatever it was, Yukari received the pounding of her life. Laid on her back with her legs wrapped tightly around Minako's waist, she moaned out in pleasure each time that Minako thrust down against her, cock knocking up against the entrance to her cervix. It reminded her of their first time together.

"Cum inside me. Oh, please, cum inside me," Yukari moaned, throwing her head back as she felt her orgasm near. Minako might not have ordinarily obliged such a request, but she had been close to her orgasm for a while. With one final, hard thrust, she pushed her cock all the way inside Yukari. With that cock throbbing inside her and Minako's balls twitching against her ass, Yukari fell victim to pleasure and hit her orgasm. At the same time, pleasure tingled along Minako's spine and she hit her own peak; the cum her balls had spent the last few hours churning pumped rope by rope into Yukari's womb—her gift for being such a loyal pet even though Aigis had fallen unconscious.

Once the pleasure faded, Minako pulled out. She sat back against the other side of the bed and wiped her head clean of sweat. After huffing, she moved to her feet, got dressed and then headed for the shower. Yukari watched her leave; her legs were numb, and still spread wide open with cum running from her used pussy. She reached down, dipped her fingers into the cum and then licked them clean. Had her orgasm been worth the hour of worship and total depravity? Yeah, without a doubt.


End file.
